


bedtime chez Oikage

by Slice_of_Apple



Series: chez Oikage [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Seriously Fluffy, Silly, Spoilers through second season, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Oikawa goes out for the night, and Kagayama finds that putting their daughter to bed is no easy task
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: chez Oikage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159817
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	bedtime chez Oikage

Up until the last minute, Oikawa was not certain he would go. He keeps looking anxiously between Hana and Kageyama.

“Of course you’re going,” says Kageyama for the tenth time, annoyed. Doesn’t Oikawa have any faith in him? He can put his own daughter to bed! He’s done it plenty of times.

But not recently, as Oikawa has reminded him several times. And with Kageyama being away so often lately, Hana has become unexpectedly clingy with Oikawa.

Their usual babysitter is sick, and Kageyama has volunteered to stay home so Oikawa at least can go. Iwaizumi is in town for this one night, and a number of the old Aoba Johsai players are meeting up. They are starting early, with a plan for drinks, dinner, and then out to a club.

Kageyama only recently returned from a grueling series of away matches, and he’s happy to stay in and get some rest. He also knows that Oikawa needs a night out, having fun, with other adults. Not that Kageyama would mind Oikawa staying home, he thinks, as his eyes linger on his stunning husband, all dressed up for the occasion. He shakes the thought out of his head. No, Oikawa needs to get out. Kageyama is ready to push him out and lock and bolt the door behind him if need be.

Oikawa, seeing Kageyama’s expression, gives in.

“Thank you,” he says, before leaning down to give Hana a light kiss.

“Bye, pumpkin. Daddy’s putting you to bed tonight, okay? I’ll see you in the morning!”

Hana doesn’t pay any attention. Daddy is about to take her across the street to the park to play _real_ volleyball, and she doesn’t care about anything else. She is holding the soft pink ball to her chest as she simultaneously tries to drag Kageyama by the leg out the door. Needless to say, she isn’t making any headway, and it’s annoying the heck out of her.

“Daddy!” she screeches and stomps her foot.

Oikawa laughs. “Okay, bye then. Call me if you need me!”

Kageyama scoffs internally. No way is he going to call Oikawa in defeat over _bedtime._

Three hours later, Kageyama is desperately dialing Oikawa’s cell number.

The stupid thing is that everything had been going so well. They had a great time in the park, Hana getting one or two real spikes in – not an easy feat with the fluffy ball – and they had had several exciting races for the ball after some particularly wayward tosses on Hana’s part.

Bath had been the usual tsunami-filled occasion, and they had eaten the dinner Oikawa left for them with gusto. As a treat, he had read Hana four stories, instead of the usual three. He had been smugly congratulating himself on a job well done as he tucked Hana into her bed and kissed her goodnight.

Foolish Kageyama!

Because now Hana is practically in hysterics, crying for Oikawa, and nothing Kageyama tried has done the least bit of good.

“Hey, Tobio!” says Iwaizumi cheerfully into the phone. “Hmmm, what time is it?” A pause while he checks his phone. “You held out longer than Tooru predicted! Strong work, man! ”

_Damn!_ thinks Kageyama. No faith at all.

“He just went to get drinks. You doing okay?” Iwaizumi obviously can’t hear Hana’s screams over the noise at the lively restaurant they’re at. 

Kageyama can just make out Oikawa’s voice saying, “That’s Tobio-chan, isn’t it?”

Oikawa doesn’t wait for Kageyama to explain. As soon as he’s grabbed the phone from Iwaizumi, he says, “Okay. Here’s what you’re going to do. Put the Karasuna-Aoba Johsai tape in. From your first year. Just the last 15 minutes. And play it to the end, for _that_ part of it.”

Kageyama knows all too well what “ _that_ part of it _”_ is. His mind flickers briefly to the first time Hana saw that video.

It had turned into something of a Karasuno/Aoba Johsai reunion. Yahaba had gotten a big promotion, and Kindaichi and Kunimi had hosted a celebratory get-together at their place. Almost the whole Aoba Johsai volleyball team had made it, and since Yahaba was dating Ennoshita, a number of old Karasuno members had come as well.

Perhaps not unexpectedly, they had ended up watching old volleyball videos. This had included the infamous match from Kageyama’s first year, when Karasuno had beaten Aoba Johsai in the spring prelims. The match was now so long ago that any rancor between the team members had long since dissipated; instead, everyone had enjoyed the impressive show of athleticism. 

No one, however, had enjoyed it more than little Hana. Hana adored volleyball videos, especially ones showing either one of her fathers. She had been instantly captivated. Every time Kageyama or Oikawa came into view, she had shouted out “Daddy!”, utilizing the slightly different inflection which no one outside their family could discern but which to all three of them clearly differentiated her two fathers.

The match had ended, punctuated with a few half-hearted cheers from Karasuno members around the room. The conversational buzz of the party had once more picked up, the video still rolling in the background.

Until, out of the blue, Hana began shrieking bloody murder and pointing at the screen. 

Everyone’s eyes, naturally, had turned to the video. It was the moment of face-off between Oikawa and Kageyama. While their words weren’t picked up on the audio, the visuals were crystal clear. The camera angle was such that their tense, almost animalistic posturing was on full display, and their facial expressions were captured with painful clarity: Oikawa, fierce and angry; Kageyama, scowling his blackest scowl. 

Hana, who at the time often garbled her words, had chosen this unfortunate moment to speak with perfect, and very loud, diction: “Daddy kisses Daddy!” She had jumped up and down, grabbing her stomach with excitement, and, just to be sure the meaning was perfectly clear, had made smacking kissing noises into the air. 

Kageyama, for once moving more quickly than a stupefied Oikawa, had grabbed the remote out of Hinata’s hand and fumbled to shut the video off.

This, however, had done nothing to diminish Hana’s excitement. She had continued to leap about, yelling excitedly, “Daddy kisses Daddy!” 

The implications were clear. But unfair, Kageyama remembers having thought at the time. They don’t look like they’re about to attack each other before they kiss, do they? Of course, there had been that one enthusiastic bit of kissing in the kitchen before visiting Kageyama’s mother. And that other time, when Oikawa and Hana had picked Kageyama up at the airport after he had been away for far too long. But, really! That look between them on the screen after the volleyball game is _not_ one of sexual tension. It’s obviously one of competitive sportsmanship! However, neither one of them had been about to argue the point with their very young daughter at the party. Instead, Oikawa had picked her up and hurled her high overhead until she was squealing with laughter and distracted enough to put an end to the miserable display.

The damage, however, had already been done. It only took a few moments for a wave of mirth to grow out of the stunned silence blanketing the room. 

“I told you the flirting started in high school!” Sugawara had cried out triumphantly.

“Flirting!” Iwaizumi had protested, through tears of laughter. “That wasn’t flirting! That was _foreplay_!”

They had been careful to not play the video again in front of Hana. Oikawa, however, had kept it, for which Kageyama is soon very grateful.

Hana calms down as soon as she starts watching her two fathers play volleyball.

Tobio turns back to Oikawa for further instructions, which are forthcoming: "Go to my bottom drawer. Underneath my T-shirts."

“What?” Does Oikawa have a secret stash of some magic kid-calming potion hidden in his T-shirt drawer?

Oikawa sighs. “Just do it, Tobio.”

Rooting around under the shirts, Kageyama pulls out two floppy somethings. At first, he can’t tell what they are. He turns them over in his hands and almost drops them in fright.

They’re two plush dolls. In fact, Kageyama thinks he recognizes them as the presents his own parents bought for Hana when she was born: soft but hideous, and ones that Oikawa had always frowned at whenever he laid eyes on them.

They’re worse now.

Instead of their own ugly, stitched-on faces, each one has a picture of another face glued to it.

The first doll is wearing a photo of Oikawa. It’s clearly a game picture, because the collar of his Aoba Johsai volleyball uniform is just visible at the bottom corner of the photo. His face is grim, eyebrows furrowed, and he looks as he always did right before delivering one of his killer serves.

The second doll has a picture of Kageyama stuck to its head. He, also, is in volleyball uniform, his face sweaty and scowling fiercely. 

_What the hell?_

Oikawa, of course, notices the shocked silence on the other end.

“I made them when you were traveling to so many away matches,” he says defensively.

When Kageyama remains speechless, he adds, “Hana picked out the pictures herself. They’re her favorites.”

“O-okay,” Kageyama finally stammers out, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

The dolls are so freaking weird!

“She was really missing you,” Oikawa continues, accusingly. “She –“

“Tooru,” Kageyama cuts him off. ”These dolls are weird and even a little bit creepy, but I get it. If there’s any way I can get Hana to sleep tonight, I’m willing to go for it. What do I do with them?”

“She brings them to bed with her when you’re away.”

“What?”

“She puts them on the edge of her bed, and they watch over her when she’s sleeping.”

Kageyama bites back on the words that he knows will unleash a flurry of defensiveness, and merely says, “Okay.”

  


It works like a charm, because Oikawa, no matter what else he is, is one hell of a competent parent.

Hana, wholly soothed by the sight of her fathers playing volleyball, and then, apparently, eye-fucking each other after the game, allows herself to be brought back to her bed and read another story. After they’re done, Kageyama pulls out the dolls.

Her eyes light up like she’s being given a a special treat.

“Daddy and Daddy are going to sit with you while you sleep tonight,” says Kageyama, feeling an utter fool as he hands them over.

“Good night, sweetheart,” he adds, kissing the top of her head.

She frowns up at him, plainly waiting.

When he only stares at her in confusion, she explains, with the same expression on her face that Oikawa uses when he thinks Kageyama is being particularly obtuse, “Daddy kisses Daddy goodnight.”

For one daunting moment, Kageyama is afraid that he’s being asked to kiss the bizarre Oikawa doll. Before he can protest, Hana lifts them up. She then energetically bangs their faces together in a kiss that undoubtedly leaves both dolls with severe concussions. Next, she places them so they are sitting primly, side by side, against the wall. They look ridiculous, their intense faces atop the squishy, loose, doll bodies, staring ferociously out over Hana’s soft, ruffled blanket.

Kageyama is glad he doesn’t have to say anything because at this point words have failed him. Instead, he silently turns on the night light, flips off the overhead one, and tiptoes out of the room.

It’s only ten minutes later, when there have been no demanding yells for “Daddy,” that he finally allows himself to relax.

Kageyama has dozed off on the couch when the sound of a key scrabbling in the lock startles him awake. He rubs his eyes, looking at the clock. It’s almost midnight.

As he creaks his way to standing, Oikawa wins the war with the lock, tumbling in with the opening door. He sways upright, a steadying hand on the doorknob. 

“Tobio!” he warbles. “You’re still up!”

He looks incredibly sexy in his going-out clothes, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, his cheeks red. He smells like secondhand smoke and alcohol. That particular smell, which brings back pleasant memories of evenings past, does nothing to diminish the ardor Kageyama feels at the sight of his ravishing husband.

Oikawa is now hopping precariously on one foot so he can take his shoe off.

Kageyama steps over and grabs hold of the shoe. He pulls it off in one quick motion. He dispatches the second one with equal ease.

Moving in with a predatory gaze, he slides his hands up Oikawa’s body.

“Yes?” says Oikawa, his eyes gleaming in a familiar and most inviting way.

“Daddy kisses Daddy goodnight,” says Kageyama implacably.

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure this works, but decided to post it anyway, at least for now


End file.
